cain and moira forever
by jarjar98
Summary: ive been waiting for ages for someone to write a fanfic for thesse two so i figured id just do it myself. a story of their relationship based after james barton arrives (therell be no cheating)and after cains crime begins again (crap summary)
1. Chapter 1

"yeh ok, speak to you later james, bye."

"what does he want now"

_Moira turned around to see a very unhappy cain leaning against the door frame glaring a whole into the phone_

"Nothing, he was just checking if id heard from Ross since I -

"yeh right."

"what do you mean?"

_Moira got up and walked into the kitchen over to the window only to turn around and find cain right in front of her._

"I mean he's just looking for an excuse to talk to you"

"don't be stupid cain..."

"stupid? is that why every five minutes i find you chattering away with him?!"

_Moira stood up straight and went to move away when cain put his arms down on the surface at either side of her making it clear she wasnt moving until he let her._

"ive got to get back out there to help andy he's on his own"

"You had time to speak to lover boy though didn't you? im fed up of some no mark chasing after my bird thinking he can just swoop in and steal her from right under my nose. well I'll tell you now it isn't happening I'll -

"you'll what cain? beat him up?, kill him?. well let me tell you now if you do there wont be a me and you anymore and it wont be because if james it'll be because of you not trusting me! how could you think I'd look at another man? I don't just go around telling anyone I love them you know."

_cain looked at the hurt and tears in her eyes and felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. how could he ever suspect her? he saw the adoration and love she usually looked at him with, he knew she stood by him even when her own friends and family thought she was mad and yet he let that stupid man come between them. he moved one of his hands up to her cheek whilst leaning forwards and softly saying..._

"hey, don't be daft of course I trust you it's just other people I don't trust, I worry you'll see them in a better less criminal light than you do me. I just don't want to lose you i mean you're the only person outside the family that's ever gave a stuff about me, the only person ive ever cared about..."

_Moira looked up at him and saw the truth there. she leant up and pecked him on the lips before saying_

"you'll never lose me cain. I love you and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

_Cain threw that gorgeus smile of his leaning down and whispering in her ear_

"do you want me to show you how happy i am to hear you say that?"

_The pair stared at each other and then crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss._

"


	2. Chapter 2

"what time is it?"

_cain turned around in bed to look at the the clock then turned back round and said_

"bout half five"

"half five! ive left andy on his own most of the afternoon! ill need to go find him he will be leaving any minute to go home"

_moira stood up and started for the door when she felt cain tugging her arm gently so batted him away. he then unexpectedly yanked her back down onto the bed leant over her and began trailing kisses down her neck whilst she began to protest..._

"cain! i need to find andy and apoligise befo-"

"you can do it tommorow im sure he coped"

"thats not the point cain. whilst hes been working ive been here with you for ages having - well you know..."

_cain grinned at her shyness it amused him to no end how awkuard she was talking about sex_

_"_no i dont think i do know, youll have to remind me"

"cain! you know damn well what now let me up"

"i will. as soon as you tell me what it was weve been up to for the past 2 hours"

_he stared down expectantly causing her to blush which made him laugh..._

_"_dont you laugh at me cain dingle! ok fine, whilst ive been here with you for ages having, having sex. now get off me"

_cain chuckled whilst getting up and putting clothes back on only for moira to get up and do the same he then asked_

"do u wanna go to the wolly later?"

"i guess so long as you let me finish up first"

" ill meet you there at seven i guess i best go and let dan get off home."

"good the hours he work are ridiculous as it is."

"im not doing it for him, its just theres only so much buissness i can afford to lose in a day. anyway ill see you at 7"

_cain walked up to her and pulled her in for a kiss which she happily responded to_

_"_dont be late"

"as if i would"

_he grunted gave her one last peck and walked out the room smiling._


End file.
